Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) is a channel access method for shared medium networks. TDMA allows several users to share the same frequency channel by dividing a data stream into frames and further dividing the frames into time slots. Various systems may utilize TDMA to facilitate communications. Such systems may include, for example, cellular systems, satellite communication systems, combat-net radio systems, aircraft landing systems (e.g., the Joint Precision Approach and Landing System, or JPALS) and the like.
Typically in a TDMA network, all participating nodes (e.g., radios, transmitters, receivers or the like) need to have knowledge of configuration parameters. Such parameters may include, for example, function of network controller, data rates, TDMA assignments and the like. Whenever a configuration parameter is modified for the TDMA network, a software load or system update is required for all participating nodes. However, updating fielded/remote nodes/equipment is logistically difficult, costly, and overall undesirable as a long term solution.
Therein lies a need for a method and system for providing configuration parameters to TDMA nodes, without the aforementioned shortcomings.